robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox Investigator -- RUST 010 Updates 3
The Third Updates as of now Hello everyone. Roblox Investigator here back with some more creepy updates on RUST_010. If you just stumbled on to this article, feel free to keep reading this or go look at these previously published articles that explain about RUST_010. ------> Article about RUST_010 First Updates Second Updates There's plenty of updates that have been gathered. Let's get right into these updates! Profiles Hehe. Before I continue, I must ask.. Have you noticed that I am starting to organize these update articles? Ha! Sorry about that. That was an update on me. Let's get into it now! As you can see from the tittle of this heading, something has changed on both their profiles.. RUST_010 and RUST_TRUST. On RUST_010's profile, the user's feed changed to this: ":)" RUST_TRUST's feed says the same thing also. That is pretty much it. But both their profiles still have the same YouTube channel linked from the second updates article. Old YouTube Channel + A New Person Hey, since we're still on the topic of the YouTube channels that have been linked on the profiles, if you remember from the first updates article and the article about RUST_010, there was a YouTube channel that was onced linked on RUST_TRUST's profile but then it was unlinked. Do you remember that? Welp, that's the YouTube channel I will mention right now since there is some updates and "little tweeks" here and there. This YouTube channel made a recent video called ":(" Once again, the video is creepy and it was similiar to the other video on this channel called "Messages." In the video called "Messages," it displayed text in the video that is in a symbolic-type language. People didn't know what the texts on the video said so they tried translating it and writing their translations in the comments. If you read the comments on the video, the translations are different and quite disturbing. The video called ":(" features the symbol-like text at a certain time on the video again and translations in the comments. The video also played music in the background that sounded like Albert's voice from different clips put together but going backwards and having a little bit of a lower pitch. The voice does sound creepy though. Maybe I should rephrase that.. It sounded like ''multiple ''voices from different clips of Albert mashed up together. Very weird.. And somehow a clever way to make a creepy vibe. In the description of this video, it says this: Ive become bored with this story. good luck Albert. If you scroll down more on the description, all the way at the bottom, it says "up coming Web series:" and puts a link to another channel named "Maikoa." ----------> Maikoa's YouTube Channel Maikoa's channel has only one video at this point. The video is called "Again." The video is not creepy but it does give off a weird vibe. The video also explains something unknown with the displayed text. I know at one point, a fizzy text goes on the video and it says something like "Am I better yet?" It is surly weird. The description of this video says, "i can make you proud i can do better." Does this person have something to hide? Is Maikoa a connected account with RUST_010? There's a lot of questions about this new, suspected person. New YouTube Channel Let's go on to this last YouTube channel. Do you remember the newest YouTube channel that I've been mentioning? The YouTube channel was from the second updates article and had one video called "it's out there..." Do you remember now? Well.. That YouTube channel posted a new video called "r u s t." The video is only about 36 seconds long and it displays words saying "R U S T has only begun." The description of this video says "can you see me?" Well well well! This saying might correlate to the video on Maikoa's YouTube channel! If you watch the video called "Again" on Maikoa's channel, at one point, it shows a clip of a person holding their camera and facing their camera towards a mirror in the room while recording. You can see the person but you can't see the person's face (of course). Could that saying reference to the person shown in this video? Wrap Up That is all for today folks! These updates made things way weirder and put up a new suspected person.. Maikoa. It was interesting to see these type of updates. Last thing (and I probably say this all the time), jeremysmiplyson's profile or anything else about the user hasn't changed. That is all the updates left behind with scattered questions. Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day. Roblox Investigator (talk) 21:50, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Category: